Our Special Day
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Margaret and Hawkeye prepare for their wedding day.


**A/N: I did not write the vows. I got them from a weddingvows com website. **

Margaret adjusted her silk wedding gown. It was floor length and made of satin and of an off-white color. She thought the color suited her beautifully. Her platinum blond hair fell loosely against her shoulders and was topped off with a crown of baby's breath. She was breath-taking, and she knew it. This was the day she'd waited for all of her life and it was finally here. She'd lived in a war zone for so long she'd almost stopped dreaming of her wedding day, but it had arrived. She looked in the mirror and was actually pleased with her reflection. She caught her breath for a moment as she thought back to the events that led her here.

She and Hawkeye hadn't always gotten along. In fact, they had argued rather passionately at times. Whether she was the butt of his jokes or he bore the brunt of her temper they always seemed to collide. He was hard to take at first, at least he was hard to take seriously. He always had a joke or a prank, and he always had something smart to say. She was always on the receiving end of that famous wit of his. He just couldn't help himself. But then something changed, one wonderful, horrible night. They shared an experience that would forever change the course of their relationship. Stranded in an abandoned hut, they were forced to confront their underlying feelings for one another. As it turned out they cared for each other a little more than they should have. Ultimately, however, it had been decided that the time just wasn't right for them to be together and that they were better off as friends. Margaret smiled, knowing that fate had other plans for the two of them.

During the course of the rest of the war, she had dropped her defenses and gotten to know Hawkeye in a new light. His smart aleck comments were now his wit and charm that she'd grown to love. His carefree manner had inspired her to relax and enjoy life more. He was her inspiration in so many ways. He taught her to laugh and love freely. He helped her to see that life was short and should be lived to the fullest. He wasn't like so many of the men she'd been with, with whom she'd had to stifle her passion. She was a lucky woman and she knew it.

00000

Hawkeye Pierce was a nervous man. This was the last day of his bachelorhood, and he wasn't so sure he was ready for it. He was ready for marriage, or he would not have asked for Margaret's hand. But this was a huge step. He was making the ultimate commitment, but he could not have been happier. Margaret Houlihan truly fulfilled him, and he was ready to spend a lifetime with her.

This marriage would be interesting. His soon to be wife would definitely be a challenge. She's been nothing short of intriguing, beguiling and bewitching. Heaven help him if he fall on her cross side, which he does often enough. But he usually wins her over with a little charm, although some days it takes longer than others.

They'd shared many good times, some bad, but through it all they had always laughed. Heaven forbid the day they stop laughing. She had grown so much since he'd known her. She could always do anything she'd set her mind to, and for that he'd be forever proud of her. She truly was a remarkable woman and it was no wonder he was soon to call her his wife.

00000

"I, Margaret Ann Houlihan, take you, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully ,through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep."

"I, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, take you, Margaret Ann Houlihan, to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep."

Benjamin Pierce and Margaret Houlihan were pronounced husband and wife. They were married for forty nine years, they had four children , seven grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. They lived a long ,eventful and productive life. While they looked back on their years together, they never regretted a single day. They lived a charmed life and they knew it. There were plenty of tough times. But with Margaret's determination and Hawkeye's sense of humor they managed to make it through just fine. Margaret passed first in the bed that they'd shared. Hawkeye passed six weeks later. He couldn't make it without his love. But they were together, once again, and now nothing could keep them apart. They were destined to be together until the end of time.


End file.
